The Devil You Know
by MistresofRave
Summary: Dedicated to NightmareofCat who helped me so much with this. Loves! XD rival clan leaders, at war for years. kagome steps in says 'yo honkies we needs to work all team like and kill this bad dude, prob is only i can kill him but you guys need to take care of his hordes' there is lemons a plenty planned in this fic
1. In which Sides are Drawn

**Disclaimer: The only time I'm going to do this, not mine, of course, I could only be so lucky. Everything belongs to their rightful owners and I make no money in writing this.**

A beautiful woman with dark black hair standing in a short green skirt overviewed the battlefield, comrade after comrade fell to the earth into eternal sleep until only she was left, she turned around and created a barrier as another attack came her way. It had not been long ago that she would be on this field fighting Naraku, this would have been the glorious battle they were all looking forward too. But times changed and so had Kagome.

She looked around as the faces of her friends looked up at her, faces contorted in their final moments of agony. Sango, her sister and her friend, was in the arms of Miroku. At least the fiancés died in each other's arms after all they had been through. Shippo, her kit and her salvation, he and kilala were near each other, there was blood splattered over their faces and it made Kagome's stomach curl in rage. And finally Inuyasha—that silly, silly boy—He had fought so bravely and so valiantly, it was a shame for him to fall like this.

And then Kagome looked at herself and then up to the armies that stood before her. It was in this moment that she realized she could win, she could destroy their oppressors, but she could not do it alone. She bowed her head as a blast of pure pink light swept over the field and many demons were purified instantly, it was now that she would make her hasty retreat, there was planning to be done. It was now that she must go and find the two people on this earth that would be able to help her, not that she knew that they would, but she was willing to give them a tempting offer, one that she was not going to enjoy.

_Off to find Naraku first…he'll be the easiest to convince._ Kagome thought as she set off with purpose in her step.


	2. In which we find why Kagome's sopowerful

Kagome had been walking for a long time, she was following Naraku's aura. Her powers had grown so much in a short time it was startling initially. But now she understood what her powers could do and she was afraid of nothing, not even Naraku. She walked into a clearing and her clear pealing voice rang out with a slight edge of ice to it.

"Naraku, I know you are here, show yourself. I have something of great importance that I need to discuss with you." She said and watched a tendril fly out of nowhere and stop just before her eyes. There was a light pink shimmer around her as a barrier surrounded her in a moment.

"Hmm. Very good priestess, seems that you do have sense enough to protect yourself, it seems your powers have grown exponentially. Is there something behind this I wonder?" He said as he lowered himself down to where she was.

"If you are referring to the Shikon No Tama I have absorbed it into my body. It has increased my purification powers. It seems the Shikon knows that it is not time yet for them to be out of this world and have chosen my body as a temple once more. In doing so they have opened up to me all of the functions of my powers. But that is not what I am here to speak with you about."

"You have changed Shikon Priestess. Very well I will listen to you, what is it that you have to say that is of such importance."

"You as well as I know that the rival clan leaders have raised up and they now plan to take over everything. We both know that you are not the largest threat on the board anymore. There is a saying: 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend.' We are in that situation Naraku. I come here asking for your help, with you and someone else, I will be able to take out those leaders and restore this land to what it was before. Then if you wish we can have your final fight."

"What makes you think that I would help you Kagome? I am your enemy after all and have done nothing but wish you dead on many occasions, in fact you are in front of me now with the completed jewel inside of your body. What is to stop me from killing you and taking it?" Naraku said darkly as he sniffed her neck, _there is no fear here, interesting._

"Because you are not stupid Naraku, I know it and you know it. It would truly be stupid to try and kill me like this and you know it. My human emotions may get the best of me any moment and the rage I feel is like nothing you have any comprehension of. But I do not come asking you this empty handed. If you help me defeat these rebels, I am prepared to become your mate, and I will give you a gift."

"Hmm…and what is this gift?"

"I will make you full demon."

"You cannot do this, you do not possess this power."

"Very well." Kagome touched him and he felt the most blinding pain he ever had, but sure enough when it was over. He had solid human like form and could feel the beast within himself, the woman had done it!

"You have done as you said, and the offer of mating and corrupting you dear miko is very tantalizing. I do believe I will take you up on this offer, what you said is all true. But who is this other that you need to complete your plan I wonder?" Naraku asked with a sinister sneer.

"Sesshoumaru-sama,"

"Oh I shall come along just to see this miko. This will be interesting to see how you get the ice lord to cooperate with your plans."

"Very well, let us depart." Kagome said, the plan was going well so far. She just needed to get Sesshoumaru on board, which would be a pain in the ass.


	3. Kagome grieves, Narku isn't as bad

Kagome knew this was going to be a long trip to the west and that she was going to have to make camp and spend alone time with Naraku at some point, but if she was telling him she was going to mate him for this the very least she could do was spend time with him. It was getting dark now and she had been looking for places to stop, though she would much rather continue walking. Finally she found a place with a hot spring near bye. She needed a bath, she still had her friends blood all over her.

"This is where we will rest for the night." She said as she gestured around. "I suggest you find some firewood, I am going to go and take a bath in the hot spring not far away. I will put up a barrier to keep you out so don't try to peep. We will find food after I come back."

"You'll warm up to me soon enough." Naraku said as he walked off in search of firewood.

Kagome took her bathing supplies and a change of clothes with her to the hot springs and slowly started taking off her clothes, she stripped off the blood stained clothing and felt how much she was actually hurting. She winced as she slipped into the water and she felt it caress over her muscles. It was now that she realized it, everyone she knew was dead, and she had absorbed the jewel. Her son, her sister, her former love, her friend. Everyone she cared about was gone.

"Oh god no." She whimpered and she cried. She began sobbing uncontrollably pulling her knees up her to her chest.

Naraku heard "Oh god" and he decided to follow the sound, perhaps the miko was putting on a show and he would get lucky enough to sneak up on her. But when he arrived he found just the opposite, a desolate miko who was sobbing uncontrollably. He watched her curiously as he saw her rock back and forth and repeat the names of her friends over and over like a mantra. He had not taken into account what the miko had witnessed or what she was giving of herself. He was fully demon now, perhaps it was time that he started acting like it.

A while later Kagome joined him and there was a roaring fire along with dinner there for her.

"Why thank you Naraku." She said slightly confused, she had thought they were going to go and hunt after she bathed. This was a pleasant surprise.

"You are welcome, _Kagome._" He said, the way he stressed her voice made her look at him. Now that he wasn't a hideous spider he was actually pretty easy on the eyes, actually very easy on the eyes. He had an amazing body and not to mention she had never realized just how hypnotic his eyes were. She averted her eyes and finished her dinner. After that she went to sleep, chastising herself and reminding herself that this was Naraku she was having these lusty feelings about. _What is wrong with me!_ She shook her head and rolled over going to sleep.


	4. Kagome aruges with herself

The next day they woke up and Kagome hurried to pack everything up. She would not think about her breakdown that had occurred last night. It was time to move forward and Naraku was a handful on his own. This was not going to be easy, convincing the daiyouki of the west.

"Naraku, I believe that when I go to speak to Lord Sesshoumaru that you should stay back a ways, it will be hard enough to get him to agree to what I am asking without you being there. It would only distract him from my words. He and his brother were much alike in that way, Kami bless his soul." Kagome said as they came closer to the Western lands, at the border now.

"Indeed it would seem that you are correct Kagome. I will stay back while you talk to the Lord and convince him of your cause. If you can at least, just remember, you will fulfill your end of the bargain when this is over priestess." Naraku said as he grabbed her arm and looked pointedly into her eyes.

"Yes, this I know." Kagome said as she shook him off and continued walking, this was going to be an extremely long trip.

As she thought about it though, maybe it wouldn't be bad being with Naraku. Now that he wasn't a gross tentacle-y spider, maybe there was something there. He was certainly hot now, she never knew, he could be an amazing lover.

_What the hell am I thinking!_ Kagome immediately chastised herself. _This is Naraku I am talking about. Ugh maybe it is time to lose my virginity if I am thinking this about him. This is definitely not good. But I need to focus on the task at hand and not who's guy's bones I want to jump._


	5. Kagome recruits stubborn demonlord

Kagome took a deep breath, Naraku was waiting for her on the edge of the forest closet to Sesshoumaru's castle. Now the trick was getting in here and arranging to speak with him. She supposed her reporting the death of his brother would have to do. At this moment she felt as if there was something clamping around her heart at the thought of Inuyasha. _It hurts, but I must carry on, I have business to attend to and a world to save. I can grieve later, if there is a later._ Kagome thought to herself as she marched through the gates, no demon came near her due to the pink barrier that was surrounding her. Finally Jaken found her.

"Wench! What are you doing here in the Lord's domain! Go back to where you came from you filthy ningen!"

"You are to tell Lord Sesshoumaru that I need to speak with him, it is of great importance and you are to do it now unless you wish to be fried within an inch of your life toad." Kagome said coldly and to her surprise the toad followed her orders and ran off. Shortly after he returned telling her to follow him. _Good it has worked out just as I planned. He is most likely curious. Well this is going to be hard, better steel myself._ She thought as she followed the toad for a while until they reached Sesshoumaru who was sitting in his library, clearly doing some kind of work or another.

"Explain yourself priestess." His voice was cold, Kagome absentmindedly noticed that the toad had already scampered off and she looked at the door, it immediately closed the rest of the way.

"I bring you news, Lord Sesshoumaru, unfortunate news in the least."

"You will speak plainly."

"Your half-brother, Inuyasha, Is dead."

"How has this happened?" Sesshoumaru almost looked angry, it was a rare and surprising show of emotion, but then again Kagome was not surprised.

"The rival clan leaders, I am sure that you know of their intentions and what they have been doing. We met them upon the battlefield."

"This is when you wiped the entire field of enemies is it not?" Sesshoumaru asked, apparently her reputation had begun to grow.

"Yes, we were accosted and did all we could, however all of my friends fell."

Sesshoumaru remained silent for a moment. _She is standing here alive in front of you and clearly her heart is broken, you should hear her request. _ Sesshoumaru's beast purred.

**_You may be right this time beast_**

"And what is it you need from this Sesshoumaru?"

"I have arranged it so my other ally and you would help me to defeat this enemy I know how but I need to powerful players on my side, I propose an alliance."

"Very well, you have it. As my brother's wench this Sesshoumaru will honor your request and as payment you will take this one to where Inuyasha's body is, it is this one's duty to put him to rest."

"I can think of nothing better to do, my Lord."

"I shall meet you at day break." Sesshoumaru said as he turned his back to her, clearly indicated this meeting was over. Which pissed Kagome off quite a bit, not only did he call her Inuyasha's wench but he just dismissed her like his retainer. Her eyes focused on the door and it flew off as she walked out.

_Seems her temper has not abated yet her powers have grown. Interesting._


	6. In which Kagome gets pissed

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Kagome went back to where Naraku was for the night to wait for Lord style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""How did it go?"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""That fucking arrogant bastard!"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanKagome screamed, she could feel her anger and her powers surging style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"First he acts high and might and then when I brought him news of Inuyasha's death he just acts like a complete style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe agreed to come, but then he called me Inuyasha's style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanLike it was a fucking compliment!"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe screamed, she could feel her power surging up uncontrollably./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Your emotions are getting the best of you priestess, you must be careful you have a lot of power that you are not used to now."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanNaraku said looking at the priestess, she was quite hot when she was style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHe understood her sentiments though, understood that she did not want to be referred to in conglomeration with Inuyasha for the rest of her style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe scent of power coming off of her was absolutely intoxicating style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAnd he did something he probably shouldn't do. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"He approached her, and placed his hands on her style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""What are you doing?"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanKagome sounded slightly panicked, she was trying to control this but couldn't./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Take a deep breath and focus."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanNaraku raised up his reiki to meet hers so she could pour it into something./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""I don't want to hurt you."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanShe style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"I don't want to hurt anyone."span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHer voice wavered. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 12.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""You won't."/span/p 


	7. The day the sun perished

Kagome felt what Naraku was doing and was extremely thankful it sapped some of her power. She could feel some her control returning, blue sapphires locked with raging oceans of blood and she could not help but pants slightly. She could feel every facet of his aura and his being. It was heady and an extreme rush.

The miko had so much power. It was driving Naraku crazy. When they locked eyes, he felt a rush go throughout his entire body and a vision passed before his eyes.

_"Inuyasha stop! I don't think it's a good idea to go and face them head on! We need help with this one!" It was the miko and she was yelling at the hanyou. __**This must be a memory of hers.**__ Naraku thought. _

_"Quiet wench!" He yelled back at her, he could feel the hurt that rocketed through the young miko and found it curious how the hanyou had the ability to make the fearless miko feel this way._

_The scene fast forwarded and they were on the battle field, explosions were in slow motion and he watched as a bolt of purple energy raced towards the miko, there was no way she would be able to avoid it in time. Suddenly Inuyasha appeared out of no where and pushed her aside, taking the bolt himself direct to his heart. He was blasted back and fell to the ground, stone dead. _

**_Inuyasha! He's dead, he can't be dead he just can't!_**_ He heard the miko's thoughts as if they were his own. She rushed to him but it was clear there was no life left in him. __**He's gone, my sun and my truest friend has perished. I shall not feel from this moment on.**__ She thought and then he felt the rage that over took her. It culminated in blinding pink light and he watched as it wiped over the field and purified all in it's wake._

The memory ended as he looked at the miko and they broke contact.

"Was this what happened?" His voice was curious.

"Yes, things will never be the same." Kagome said quietly as she walked off in a random direction leaving a confused and pondering Naraku in her wake.


	8. In which an infection takes hold

Kagome walked in the woods a ways, she was not worried, she could handle anything that came upon her and she needed time to think. She had not meant to share that memory with Naraku, did not even know how she had done it, but it had happened. And it had her in a reflective mood. She considered, what would happen when she purged this infection from her body? When the shikon was finally gone what would she do? She would not be able to go back to her family. For she would be mated. What was she going to do? It was so confusing and where the fuck had these feelings for Naraku came from.


	9. In which the beast revels in darkness

_Color Me Dark_

Sesshoumaru looked out the window that overlooked the garden. He had felt the flare of the miko's energy all the way in his palace. It was amazing how much power she now had.

**_I desire her! Take that miko to be ours!_**

_This Sesshoumaru will not take a mere ningen miko to be it's mate._

**_She has power unparalleled, a union between us would produce heirs that would truly define the West as the power and take doubt out of everyone's minds. You know everyone has doubt that you are able to sire an heir, that your tastes lead…other places._**

_ENOUGH!_

Sesshoumaru once again caged his beast. Dark feelings swirled within him but he couldn't help but admitting that his beast was right and that her power alone made her desirable. He would trick this miko into becoming his mate, she would be awfully fun to corrupt. Sesshoumaru laughed darkly as he returned to his paper work.


	10. The Place of Hope

Kagome took a deep breath, Sesshoumaru would be meeting them any moment and they would be able to set off on their journey. She saw him break the horizon and looked back at Naraku well this would be different and interesting. She saw Sesshoumaru's eyes as he gazed upon Naraku. He was _pissed_ and she decided she would go mediate this.

"Now listen Sesshoumaru…"

"What is _that_ doing here?" Those few words had so much rage had she been a weaker individual she would have been scared.

"Listen to me Sesshoumaru, he is full demon now and we need him. This place is the place of hope, where we start to change the future and preserve our land and way of life." Kagome spoke, they were far enough that Naraku would not be able to hear him.

"You will add on to our bargain for the alliance Miko." He said tersely.

"How about this, Sesshoumaru I will become your mate, if you join and go along on this quest."

"Your terms…are acceptable." Sesshoumaru spoke as he looked down at her sinisterly. _Perfect._


End file.
